runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Underfreeze Caverns
The Underfreeze Caverns are a set of very dangerous caves under the free-to-play area of the Frozen Waste Plateau. Currently, both Free users and Members can explore the caverns, but Free users cannot go through the entire area. The Underfreeze Caverns, as of now, are the deepest set of areas in RuneScape, far deeper than other dungeons. The caves serve as a refuge for many ice creatures, including frost dragons, ice strykewyrms, and Underfreeze Wyverns. Most of the monsters are extremely high-levelled, so it is recommended for low-levelled players to avoid the dungeon. All of the monsters are aggressive. The caverns are currently the only area on RuneScape where the wyverns exist. They also contain a mine deep in the heart of the Members-only area. It is not considered as part of the Wilderness. Monsters The caverns provide a refuge for many rare monsters in RuneScape. Below lists all of the monsters in the dungeon as of now. Free-to-Play monsters *'Ice spider' (Level 61) - Ice spiders can be found near the entrance to the Free area and the entrance to the Members' only area. They are aggressive just like all the other monsters in the dungeon, but they provide a distraction for player trying to kill the other monsters. It is advised to avoid them. *'Ice giant' (Level 53) - They can be found in the center of the Free-to-Play area of the dungeon. Most players ignore the Giants as other important monsters like the frost dragon can be found elsewhere, and as a result, these areas are deserted. *'Ice warrior' (Level 57) - They can be found on the way to the frost dragons in the Free-to-Play area of the dungeon. They provide an irritating distraction for users trying to kill frost dragons. It is recommended to run through this area to avoid an unwanted fight with an ice warrior. *'Frost dragon' (Level 166) - They are the highest-levelled non-Dungeoneering monster for F2P on RuneScape. They are found at the end of the F2P area of the dungeon. These areas are usually highly crowded by Free users, and as a result, the area has been made multi-combat. There are a total of ten dragons to kill here. Members-only monsters *'NOTE: In order to get to the members' only area of the dungeon, one must have level 20 Agility to cross the stepping stones over the ice.' *'Ice spider' (Level 41) - They lurk near the entrance of the Members' only area. As a small 'reward' for being a member, the levels of the spiders here were greatly cut by 20. It is recommended to avoid these petty distractions. *'Frost dragon' (Level 146) - Just like the ice spiders, the dragons' levels were cut down by 20. They dwell at the south of the dungeon, with the same latitude as the F2P dragons. For members, it is recommended to kill Frost Dragons at the F2P area as the levels are higher, so they provide more XP. Also, there are no F2P players in a P2P server, and that P2P players usually go to the members' only area of the dungeon. Twelve dragons are located here. This area has been made multi-combat. *'Ice strykewyrm' (Level 210) - They can only be fought once assigned as a slayer task. There is a bridge that connects the main dungeon to the strykewyrm area, and if a strykewyrm is not assigned as a slayer task, then the player will just say "I don't think I should go there." In the Strykewyrm island, a player must 'Attack' a lump on the ground to call upon a strykewyrm. Five strykewyrms are located here. *'Icefiend' (Level 132) - They are located on the way to the Underfreeze Wyverns in the dungeon. Since they are extremely high-levelled, it is recommended to run past them. *'Dagannoth' (Level 90) - The Dagannoths located here are extremely similar to the ones located at Waterbirth Island. They are a good place to kill Dagannoths as the areas are not very crowded. Seven Dagannoths are located here. *'Underfreeze Wyvern' (Level 309) - The wyverns are the highlight of the dungeon as this is the only place to find them on RuneScape. They are extremely powerful and it is recommended to kill them in a group. The area has been made multi-combat. Mines The Underfreeze Mines (resource dungeon) can be accessed by a ladder in the center of the P2P area of the dungeon. Inside the mines are 7 Coal rocks, 13 Mithril ore rocks, 4 Adamantite ore rocks, and 4 Runite ore rocks. 55 Dungeoneering is required to enter the resource dungeon ladder. Trivia *With the release of the mines, the wyverns were seen in their non-skeletal form for the first time in RuneScape. *One the release date of the dungeon, a small glitch caused the frost dragons to be called Underfreeze Dragons. This has since been fixed. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:Mines and mining sites Category:Dungeoneering